My way
by Wings-chan
Summary: Sakura...?" Low and slightly questioning, I breathed her name into her ear. I felt how she noticeable winced and I grinned unnoticed from her. It seemed to work. ...I need your help!" - SasuSaku


**Short info: The idea was from back then, before the fight Sasuke vs. Itachi was in the manga.**

_**This oneshot in the original I wrote 07-02-09**_

**Titel: „My way"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction © Wings-chan**

**

* * *

**

_"My foolish brother..."_

_"__If you want to kill me, curse me, hate me! And live a long and unsightly life. Run away. Run away. And cling to your pitiful life."_

_"__And some day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me!"_

He told me, what I should do, and I did it without questioning it. I was his doll, which he could draw at will. I forgot what it meant to have a free will. I just heard his words again and again, which pulled me more into the darkness. I accepted it as natural: That I had to go this way to reach my goal. Never did I ask myself, if it was right or wrong what I did there. Never did I ask the people, who I began to hate because of their luck, what I did to them with my attitude. They couldn't understand, what was going on inside me, so I thought til that day, which opened my eyes and let me see the truth.

There she stood like I had her in memory, but something was different than three years ago, when I had left her in this fateful night. She, that girl, who normally welcomed me with a huge smile, saw with narrowed eyes at me. They showed so much pain, which I had caused her. It was nearly as if I would look into my own eyes, but mine didn't radiate anymore. They were empty. Nothing, really nothing, was reflected in my eyes.

"Why?"

A single word came over her lips, which trembled slightly from excitement. I still looked unconcerned at her. I didn't have the intention to answer her.

"Why, Sasuke?"

I felt that she got angry and approached me furthermore. Her hands were clenched to fists, which just waited to hit something or someone.

"TELL ME!"

She screamed into my face, almost ready to go at my throat, but I noticed that she still held herself back.

A slight grin appeared on my lips. It was too amusing to watch her.

"Damn it, don't grin!"

Now I really had done it that she wound her delicate hands around my neck and pressed shut, but the grin didn't vanish. She was so predictable. Nothing had changed. It brought me to laugh at her.

"Why are you laughting now, you fucking pig!"

The anger I could read in her face, like she glared at me and tried with her glances to get me to speak.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sakura."

I contuined grining, not letting anything show on my face and enclosed her hand with mine and pressed her away from me. She was still weak and let herself be drawn by her feelings. I on the other hand didn't know something like feelings anymore. They were alien for me.

"Don't tell me how I've changed or not. You are the last person who should have the right to correct me!"

Still she was full of fighting spirit and ready to show it physically to me at all time. Her fists seemed to wait longing for it, but I didn't care. I knew she hadn't any chance against me.

My hand, which hold hers tight, forced her to go a few steps back and painfully with her back to collide against a tree. A short cry of pain escaped her throat. It just made me to contuine with what I started.

"What's this? Let me go!"

She spat at me, but I didn't do that favor for her. She wasn't allowed to give me orders nor did I have to do what she said. Oh no, quite the contrary.

I also grabbed her other hand and pressed both her wrists with one hand against the trunk of the tree. My grip was firm, I didn't give her any chance to free herself. And then one thought came in my head, which was so simple, but I had never thought about it, because I was blinded by his words. There was a way to cross his plans, but I needed her help for it. She would never agree to it, I knew it, and still I would if necessary force her. There was just this one way, which I could take, and I couldn't turn back on it. There was no going back for me anymore. It was like that for a long time already.

"Sakura...?"

Low and slightly questioning, I breathed her name into her ear. I felt how she noticeable winced and I grinned unnoticed from her. It seemed to work. I still had power over her. She melted like wax in my arms and I hadn't any scruple to use this. She was stupid and naive, that she didn't even seem to notice it. To be honest I would have laughed out loud, said how naive she was. Nevertheless, I suppressed this impulse. After all, I still needed her and it was better and easier, when I hadn't have to force her.

"...I need your help!"

I knew she would fall for it.

Surprised, she looked at me through her green eyes, as if she wondered whether she really understood me correctly. It was charming to see how her wall broke down and she laid her heart on a silver platter right before me. In a few seconds, I made her to do everything, no matter what it was, as long it came from my mouth. Nothing had even changed. Accept for the fact that she was more womanly and curved under her clothes. I undressed her formally with my eyes and imagened what was hidden under her clothes.

Actually it was no matter how she looked. She could even be ugly, but secretly I prefered her like that better. It made it easier for me.

"My... my help?"

She began to stutter, I was not at all used to that from her. I nod lightly and looked deep into her eyes. She should lose herself in mine, get weak-willed and read every wish of mine from my lips. When we were face-to-face, her lips looked really tempting and inviting. I gladly would have tasted them, but I still had time for such things later.

"With what?"

Questioning she looked at me, her lips were lightly opened and her eyes were on me. Gently I released the grip around her wrists to show her that I meant it seriously. At least she would think that.

"To destroy Itachis plans forever!"

I knew this would give her a clue. Now she couldn't resist to me anymore. Even back then she wanted to help me to defeat him and now she would be a part of it, more so than she thought.

"I'll help you!"

Without demanding anything more, she agreed to it. How stupid of her, but it was to my advantage. She would give me what I wanted. A chessy smile sneaked on my lips, I took her hand and pulled her with me to the next village, which was just a few minutes away from our current position.

It was already dark outside, the night fell and the stars in the sky shined brightly. A lot could happen in this night, but nothing could ever be so important like this.

I was alone with her in this cheap room, which we had rented for the night. It was nothing special, also this night should be nothing special. She was just a tool for purpose, nothing else for me at this moment.

My true feelings and intentions I didn't show to her. She could never know my true motives for this. She would never come to know it, I swear.

"Sasuke-kun..."

How easy it was to twist her around my little finger. I asked myself how stupid a person could be? Or was I just too good for the role in which I played? The urge to laugh overcame me, but I could suppress it in time. This here wasn't the moment for my spite. It would ruin everything for me. I already planned it all so well, I had to avoid making mistakes now.

I looked over to her, when she didn't say a word anymore. She seemed confused and turned her face away from me. Did she suspect what I was going to do?

My view roamed above her whole body, her long legs along to her belly, then above her well-formed breasts, up to her beautiful face. I had to admit, she was really beautiful. Never had I thought, that the annoying girl back then would come to be such a wonderful woman. How someone could be so wrong.

"How shall I help you with this? Say it!"

Now it looked like she got her voice back again. I expected this from her.

I came over to her, she looked questioning at me, but didn't made a step backwards. Did she trust me that much? Did she have any fear?

She was truly naive. How could she still believe in a person who had already hurt her so much? I didn't understand it, but I didn't to have as well. It was an advantage for me. I would like to have an easy game with her.

"How you can help me? I'll show it to you."

I reached out my hand towards her, touched her cheek gently and bend forward to her. I could read the surprise in her eyes. She seemed startled by my action, but even more, when I kissed her without any warning on the lips.

If I had open my eyes, I would have seen hers wide open. What did she think at this moment?

Did she want to push me away from her? Did she want it never end? I didn't know. I didn't care. It didn't matter to me. Either way I would get what I wanted. Even if she wanted it or not.

As it looked like she had regained her composure, she pushed me away lightly.

"What's the point of that? Why are you doing this, Sasuke?"

She looked up to me, looked into my black, but completely empty eyes. Sakura couldn't read anything in them. I didn't let that happen.

What did she expected of me? Smooth words maybe?

"Sakura..."

Did she really expect an answer from me? Then she really didn't know me well.

I laid my hands on her shoulders, put pressure onto them and looked into her shining green eyes.

"...be quiet!"

Before she could counter, I sealed her lips again. To my amazement she didn't immediately push me away from herself, instead she leaned herself a bit against me and it seemed like she wanted to respond to the kiss.

I hadn't thought that it would be so fast to convince her. Even better, I thought. I let my hands roam from her shoulders, over her arms, to her hips and pressed her abdomen with a jerky movement against mine.

This here was no game. She should know what I wanted from her really soon.

She moaned loudly, if from pain or lust I couldn't say for sure. But this noise, which escaped her throat, in one way or another turned me on. I couldn't explain it to myself. Did I like the noises, which she gave from time to time from herself? It shouldn't become a habit, I thought, but abondoned this thought immediatly as I looked into her beautiful green eyes, which looked at me.

I had to admit she had some power over me, which was a mystery to me.

Was I too weak? Why couldn't I just resist her beautiful eyes?

In a bad mood at the thought of it, I grimaced. Before I could think further about it, I heard her tender, but sensible voice.

"Sasuke-kun..."

How often had she already called me that in the past, but back then it was never of importance to me, now I missed it. Questioning, I looked at her. She turned her gaze away and I thought I had seen a telling blush on her cheeks.

"...how does this here contribute..."

At that she underlined the words „this here" especially and continued.

„...to destroy Itachis plans?"

I should have known that Sakura would ask me something like that. What else would I expect? That she, with no ifs or buts hopped into bed with me, was really the last thing she would do so easily without batting an eye. I would have been desirable, but not imaginable.

A sigh escaped my thoat. How should I explain it to her without putting my plan at risk?

"No lies!"

She warned me, before I could say any wrong word. She was absolutely serious.

I parted from her, not saying a word and went to the bed, which stood near the window, and sat down. With my legs apart and the hands hanging down limp, I sat there and thought how I should start.

How could someone explain something like that? Should I beat around the bush or blurt it out now?

Who knew me, knew that I was a man of less, but preciser words.

"Listen up!"

My voice was firm and my words were meaned serious. She should listen closely, I wouldn't say it a second time.

"I need a legacy. I have chosen you, Sakura! You shall become the mother of my child."

For a short time it was silent. She didn't say a word.

Did she understand me? This, what I just said to her, I didn't say it without a reason. I looked up to her and saw shock written in her face. She was never good in holding her emotions in control, I noticed.

"Please, what?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded at me, her mouth was slightly open, even I could tell how her lips lightly trembled by me saying these words.

She closed her lips, her gaze still on me, and bit slightly on them to hold her anger back, if it really was anger that she felt right now.

"You have already understood me right, Sakura?"

I stared at her, let my gaze run over her whole body, til I had reached her face again. The light trembling she couldn't hide from me, I saw it clearly.

She went into a defensive attitude, crossed her arm above her chest and let her built-up anger get free.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT? DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE I AM SO STUPID AND WOULD DO EVERYTHING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, I wanted to keep my ears shut, it was so loud. What else would I have expected? I knew her temper, even it had often happened to Naruto instead of me in the past. Now I was the victim and it was my own fault, that it even came so far.

I sighed quietly, still I looked closely at her. This here wouldn't be easy.

"Sakura..."

My voice was calm and firm, it let her become silent in her anger, as I looked at her from my dark onyx eyes. There was already no going back, neither for her nor I. My plan was fixed, it couldn't be changed anymore.

I stood up from the bed, approaching her with slow footsteps, keeping her in my field of vision. Before she could utter some contradiction, I stood directly ahead of her. No centimeter keeped us apart, our faces were only a short hop away from each other. I could feel her fast hasty breath on my skin. She was nervous.

My hand touched gently and softly on her cheek, which had taken a pink shade now. I knew she couldn't resist me permanently and I took advantage of that.

Gently, I stroked her cheek, let my fingers wander to her soft pink lips and touched them lightly. I stroked above her bottom lip, let my hand wander lower and took her chin softly, but firm. She could see the desire and also the earnest in my eyes.

"...I seriously mean it. And I'm sorry for what I did back then. That I left you behind,..."

I apologized to her here for all I had put her through in the past. I knew how much pain I had caused her and words could never make up for that. Nevertheless, these words eased my heart, even though just a little bit.

"...I'm sorry for everything."

Sakura looked stunned at me, as if the words first had to reach her brain, before she could understand them. She seemed like she tried to find answers for her questions in my eyes. Constantly she looked at me, never turning her gaze away.

"What?"

She seemed like she still couldn't believe it fully. That I of all people, Uchiha Sasuke, had apologized to her.

"I'm sorry."

I repeated my words again. I hoped she would believe me. Instead of looking further at me, like she did til now, she turned her view away and looked to the ground. I didn't know what I should say to break this silence which overcame us. We fell into deep silence. No one said a word, but our bodies were still near each other. I saw how she closed her eyes, maybe to think about everything.

I saw how her whole body got relaxed and didn't move a centimeter anymore, just her green pair of eyes, which looked up to me.

"Sasuke-kun..."

A smile crepted over her lips, when she uttered my name. Her eyes sparkled bright. They were indescribably beautiful. I couldn't say a word. I lost myself in her eyes. As I realized it, what I did here, it didn't suit me at all, I dismissed this thought fast. I shouldn't fall for her, at any rate. Not in this way. I had to keep a clear head, what became from minute to minute more harder.

Sakura didn't say a word, even though I thought, that she still wanted to say something, but it didn't seem like that anymore. Instead, to my surprise, she stood up on tiptoes and came with her face suspiciously close to mine til our lips met again this night. This time she did it of her own accord, I didn't force her or anything. And it felt good. Never had I thought, that a kiss could cause such feelings and sensations in me, but this moment proved to me otherwise.

Our lips parted for a short moment, but came back to each other, even more passionate and longing than before.

I didn't know why, but my whole body longed for this here, what we did at the moment. It did unbelieveable good. How could I miss something good like this all these years?

My hands twined around her waist. They didn't want to let her go for this night. She was now mine.

I lift her up and carried her to the bed, letting her fall softly on it. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted this woman so much. The lust reflected in my eyes as I stood next to the bed.

With a quick movement I let my white top slip down over my shoulders, exposing my masculine chest completly, not giving any room for suggestions anymore. Sakura had free view and she seemed to like it, like I could feel her gaze on my upper body. A grin came on my lips.

The top landed careless on the ground, quickly I slipped out of my sandals and climbed on the soft bed to her. At first I released her from her boots, opened the zipper and skimed with my hand along her skin til one boot and then the other fell to the ground. Her skin was really soft. I asked myself, what kind of shower gel she used.

At once I slapped myself mentally. Where did this nonsense, which haunted my thoughts, come from? I wasn't myself anymore. These thoughts... They weren't my own.

How much already had she taken me into her ban, I asked myself. I couldn't escape her. She was like a drug, which was too seductive, then I couldn't ignore her.

I let my hands explore her legs upwards, til annoying fabric came in my way and I stopped with it for now. A lust, which was for me totally unknown til now, overcame me. I felt the need to rip all clothes from her body, but I could barely control myself, before I could lose to the silly thoughts in my head. I had to control myself.

How would that look like? I wasn't a sex obsessed monster, was I? Did she make me to this monster? I couldn't really decide if it was good or bad. It didn't help me at all in this moment.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Her soft, lovely voice came to my ear and pulled me out of these absurd thoughts. I was happy. I really was. Never before had I enjoyed hearing my name spoken out of her mouth so much like now.

Even though these thoughts came back suddenly, alone when I saw her lovely face. From one second to the other it got even harder to control myself, so I wouldn't jump her like an animal.

"...what's wrong? I thought..."

I didn't let her finish her sentence, I got myself over her body and pushed my lips onto hers to hush her. No questions or anything, nothing like that I wanted to hear now. Much more I prefered other noises, which from time to time escaped her lips. God, how much I wanted to hear these noises now. It really made me crazy. My actions got faster, I didn't give myself a moment to lose. With one movement of my hand I opened the zipper of her red top. She could count herself lucky, that the zipper didn't break.

My lips, which touched hers til now, wandered along her neck, my tongue left a wet film behind on her skin. At her neck I stopped for a bit, caressed each single spot with soft kisses, til I couldn't resist anymore and started to suck on a spot, to give her an souvenir of me and also as a sign that she belonged to me.

This action charmed a moan out of Sakura, which made me grin. These are exactly the noises I wanted to hear from her. They were like a song in my ears.

I hadn't arrived at the end yet. My way went further down, I covered her decollete with many kisses, til I met annoying fabric again, which covered her soft skin from me.

She wore a black bra with lace. How much I hated clothes right now, it was incomprehensible, that I could develop such a feeling for something absurd like this. What has this woman done to me? I had fallen for her with heart and soul.

My plan didn't work like this, not one bit. I lost myself, forgot my real goal and just enjoyed this moment, which wouldn't happen so fast again.

Thanks to the disturbing clothes I was forced to let go of Sakura, went into a upright position, where I pulled her also with me, so that we both could sit on the bed.

My hands found their way back to her shoulders, caressed her skin along the outside, her red top fell down and she pulled her arms around my neck. With a single movement of my hand I throew her top from the bed down to the floor.

Hardly, that one garment was out of the way, I went for removing the other as fast as possible too. With a quick movement of my finger I had opened the clasp of the bra, released her arms from me and took also this garment off from her.

Her gorgeous breasts weren't protected from my view anymore. They were just right. Not too small, nor too big.

"Sasuke-kun..."

I heard her breathe my name. I looked up from her breasts to her beautiful face, which showed a light blush. Was she embarrassed because of her nudity? It looked like she was.

"Sakura..."

My lips nearly touched hers, as I breathed her name and a huge grin revealed my thoughts.

"...are you embarrassed?"

I wanted to hear it out of her sweet mouth, wanted to watch how her cheeks turned dark red, as she stuttering tried to give me a fitting answer. Even if it seemed that she was often so harsh, so in this moment she was a small, uncertain girl, who didn't know what she should say.

"You don't have to. You have no reason to be embarrassed."

I was really serious about this, what I had told her. In my eyes she was the most beautiful woman what I had ever seen. And it was also the first time, that I saw her so bare. Never before did I have this feeling, which I couldn't even associate, what it was, but I knew, that it was there and that was already more than enough. I was already crazy. A bit ago I had thought different about all this here. How could my thoughts change so much in such short time? Did I owe it to her? What power did she have over me?

"Thanks..."

Sakura breathed quietly, a soft smile came on her lips, but changed abruptly into a huge grin.

"...you too!"

Now she was the one, who eyed me up. If I didn't know it better, I would say, she tried to undress me with her eyes, although I didn't wear anything on my torso. Also on me a wide grin sneaked on my lips, after she had said that. Now I wanted her more than ever this night for me.

When we already were there to undress us, I didn't wait any longer and opened the clasp of her white skirt, to easily strip it from her and to throw to the other clothes. Only the short black pants cloaked her from me. Sakura didn't stay passive, after I had done this, and unknotted my rope, which served as a waistbelt, and threw it careless somewhere.

"So wild?"

I had to grin. She didn't seem to have herself under control. Was she so much aroused from my view and doing? I liked it very much. That I never would see her like this, who had thought that. Nor, that we both would be seen in bed together.

"You are mean, Sasuke-kun..."

A bit puzzled I looked at her. What had I done, that she thought I was mean? I hadn't even hurt her yet. I knew, that I would hurt her later. Either way it couldn't be avoided.

"Mean?"

Stunned I looked at her, she just grined cheeky. Just now I understood it. It was a joke!

"Just you wait!"

I grinned nasty, so nasty how I hadn't for long, grabbed her at the wrists and pushed her suddenly down on the bed. I held her captured, my grip on her wrists was tight, there was no escape for her. My face was above hers, she should clearly see the grin, which was on my lips. I wouldn't have much more time to see it.

How was it, revenge is sweet. And I would take advantage of this wholeheartedly.

Without loosing the grip on her wrists, I wandered down to her breasts, those I couldn't addict much time so far. Now I would make good of it extensively.

Sakura should melt like wax under my touches, enjoying each second, which I gave to her.

To progress better, I freed her of my grip, but only to limit her in her mobility with something new again. With the tongue I circled her left nipple, so long til it got hard under my touches. I took it into my mouth, began to suck it, just to seduce one of these beautiful noises from her.

With my other free hand I began to massage her still untouched breast, til her nipple there got hard too and therefore easily excitable. I knew how to twist her around my little finger, so that she just could think about me and nothing more. She should moan my name. In this night I would make her mine. How much did I long for this woman right now. She took my sense, clouded my thoughts and still gave me, what I wished profoundly for.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

With flushed cheeks she looked down to me, the best she could do. Her breath was faster than before, her chest raised and lowered in irregular gaps. How aroused could she be? This question wouldn't let go me, because I just could find an answer in one way. I had to convince myself.

Heavy breathing Sakura let herself fall back on the bed. I heard her silent pleas, which she didn't even have to pronounce, so that I understood it.

I wandered deeper down, spreaded kisses on her skin, caresses with my hands over her flat belly and plunged my tongue into her navel. Distracted by my touches, she didn't notice, how I gently stripped her black shorts off and threw them to the floor. Just a white slip with a small ribbon at the top blocked my view of more, but this problem would be solved sooner or later.

White was the color of innocence, I thought immediatly and it brought a grin on my lips. Was she still a virgin? It made me curious, but I couldn't just ask her like that.

How would that look like? As if I just wanted her, when no one before me had her. It would be all the more inviting, when I was her first one.

Did pride overcome me with this thought?

Yes, I had to admit it, I would be proud, when I could be the one with who she would have her first time. But why was it like that? I couldn't explain it to myself.

Carefully and anxious not to miss any of her reactions, I stroked with both the forefinger and the middle finger above her vagina, which still was covered with a slip. Even though I felt it very well, how wet she already was.

Incredible, I thought, even though I haven't done much yet.

I bent my head to her face and breathed quietly something in her ear.

"So wet already, Sakura-chan?"

With purpose I called her that, I wanted to get her even more aroused, as she already was. She should enjoy this night in to the fullest, every single part of her body I would cover with sweat. I wouldn't allow her time to recover her breath. Sakura should enjoy herself to the fullest, it would be the only time, that I'm being so merciful with her.

"Sasuke... ha!"

Ashamed, she turned her head to the side, the dark blush on her cheeks I still could see clearly. She couldn't hide it from me. Why did she even try it? It was just to sweet to watch her. Soon she couldn't hide anything anymore from me, I would memorize each little detail, I swore.

When else would I have this chance again?

She felt for me and I for her. We both couldn't keep our hands off of the other.

I stroked further above her senitive spot, couldn't bear it any longer to feel this fabric still between. It was all just an ordeal for me.

A visible spot showed on the white slip, betrayed how aroused she was and almost like she screamed for salvation. This favor I would lovely do for her.

"Do you like it?"

I got a weak nod as an answer. Sakura didn't seem that she could speak anymore, so it seemed for me. I didn't care, as long she really liked it and I didn't do anything against her will. Even though before I wanted to take her with force, so I didn't know, if I ever really had done it. Would I even be able to do something like that? Could I really have hurt her so much? Just the thought about it let something deep down in my chest hurt. I would be an ass, if I really had done it. I could never forgive myself.

To my luck it wasn't the case.

"Do... not... stop!"

Quietly I heard her sweet voice, which echoed in my head again and again. The sound of her voice numbed me, even gave me a brief thrill, which surged like a electric shock through my whole body. How could I resist now anymore? I could hardly bear it. It was all just a torture.

Finally I got rid of her last garment, which was in my way the whole time, and let the slip fall to the floor. Nothing covered her beautiful body anymore, which I hadn't imagine any other than that, it was much better then I had thought. And the effect, which she now had on me, strengthened even more. How she looked at me with her longing glance, her chest raised and lowered with each breath of air, her breasts, which joined in each movement, down to her legs, which were slightly parted and gave me light insights to her vagina.

It made me all so crazy. I wanted to tear off my remaining clothes off my body and just take her, but I had to hold myself back.

If she really was a virgin, I had to be careful and prudent. I didn't want to hurt her. After all this woman should bear my heir.

"Sakura..."

I spreaded her legs further, placed myself between and ran gently over her already aroused outer labia. Now, when there was no fabric anymore, I noticed how wet she already had gotten. Without much effort I could enter her with a finger, preparing her for what would come next.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Really weak and quiet her voice bored my name. When I looked up to her, while I still keeped her busy down there, my glance crossed her high red cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open, her breath was heavy and just in big gaps she took breath again.

God, if I hadn't known any better, I would have forgotten how to breath by her look.

For a short time I looked inward, watched her flushed face, how her eyes were half closed and she tried to breath my name again and again. Just fractions of my name came over her lips. How sweet, it flashed immediatly through my mind.

I shouldn't let her wait any longer. Who knew yet, how long she could take it. Slowly and carefully I felt out her opening, felt how my finger sinked more in and was shortly before to enter her. Gently I did it then, felt her inner walls, which looped around my finger.

"Ah!"

Sakura panted, pushed her pelvis by default lightly against my hand, when she felt something in herself. It was so unfamiliar for her, that she hold her eyes firmly closed and just let all affect her. I could see no pain in her features, just the pure lust and desire, that she radiated with each passing minute more and more.

A while ago I hadn't thought, that we would lie here now.

At all, that we really would do it, even though I was positive about it from the start. It surprised me, nevertheless.

This woman, she stole my mind, and, though I never had planned it, she was now the one, who twisted me around her little finger. I did all, what she would like. Who had power over whom now?

Meanwhile, my finger was completely inside her and I dared, after I had a long closed look at her face, that she really liked it, to move him in and out in her.

How much I wanted to change my finger against something else. Because of her I resisted, tried to forget my throbbing erection in my pants and to concentrate on her.

Who knew how long I would bear it? I hadn't the slightest idea.

When I looked up to Sakura again, after I struggled with my thoughts, I saw how she clinged her hands into the sheets, her lips stood lightly open, like she wanted to say something, and her eyes still firmly closed.

"Hm... more..., Sasuke-kun...!"

She begged for more. I could hardly believe it. Who had have thought, that she truely was such a pervert? For me she seemed like one. Who else would beg for more, if it was their first time?

As often as this night a grin graced my lips again.

I would give her what she longed for.

Since she was already very wet and withstood one finger easy, I entered her with an other finger. It felt all much more tighter than before. How it probably felt like, when I was inside her?

I hardly could stand it. I had loved nothing better than to rip my pants from my body and to take her hard, so much my body desired to fall for her own.

"Ghn!"

Sakura bit on her bottom lip, tried to keep her noises at a minimum, when the sensations bogged her more and more. I kind of knew, that she liked it. I just had to see her aroused face, her stiff nipples and the rest of her body, to be aware of it.

She clinged more to the sheets. I could see the bones of her fingers, which pressed whitely through her skin. How much did she tense her body up at this moment?

I felt, how her walls surrounded more around my fingers, when I pushed forward into her.

Right, as she wanted to beg for more, I withdrew my fingers from her. I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed to feel her.

Nearly painfully my erection throbbed against my pants, begged to be released finally and to be embraced by her inner walls. I could just imagine, how it would feel like.

"Sasuke..."

Stunned Sakura looked at me, supported herself on her elbows, so that she could see me better. I already knew, what she wanted to ask, but I just shook my head.

I hadn't the ability to speak anymore.

I quickly freed myself out of my pants and at the same time my boxers also. It was a incredible, releasing feeling.

Hardly, that I was as naked as her, Sakura fell silent at once. I looked up to her, followed her glance and had to grin.

She was after all pervy, how I already have thought. She directly looked at my stiff member, didn't turn her view away, like I expected her to do. Instead she looked at it nearly adoring. And still I noticed something else in her look. Was it fear?

When she finally could turn her glance away from my cock, she looked up into my face and directly into my eyes. In her green eyes I could read, that something bothered her. Just what it was, I even couldn't say. Though I was really good in such things, to read the thoughts of other people, but this time I failed.

"Uh... do you think he really fits in...?"

She looked worried at me. Why shouldn't he fit in?

I didn't understand what she wanted to tell me.

"He is so..., so big...!"

Now it made sense in my head. She had fear, how I already had expected.

I bend over her, so that our lips nearly touched, and breathed silently an answer to her question.

„Don't worry. He will fit in!"

I could hardly stand it to prove to her, when I felt her naked body so close to mine. Not more much keeped us afar. And I couldn't bear this waiting any second longer.

Eager I took her lips with mine, kissed her wildly and passionately, that she could forget everything around her. Meanwhile I placed myself between her legs, held my member with one hand, to bring it to the right position, and carefully entered her.

"AH!"

At once Sakura released the kiss, even though I had thought I could distract her well with it, and groaned in pain. It hurt her after all. I couldn't avoid it, but I would pull this through.

Nevertheless, I gave her a bit of time, that she could get used to this feeling, before I would enter her further. It was hard for me, the urge to take her was bigger then ever, but I couldn't do this to her now. She should enjoy it, should moan by lust and scream my name loudly at the end, while she came.

"It's okay now. Keep it up, please!"

She looked at me with her green eyes, nodded slightly cheery at me, like I needed the encouragement more than her. Crazy. Thereby she was the one, who was in pain. Though I often had called her weak in the past, I saw now, how strong she really was.

I didn't know, if I would be in her position, how I would face it. She was incredible.

I nodded lightly and carefully entered her further, til the tip of my cock was fully inside and the rest went along. Immediately I felt how her inner walls embraced my member and it seduced a gasp out of my throat, when I held back. She was so damn tight. I hadn't thought it would be that bad. But I was a man, an Uchiha at that, I would bear it. How would it look, if I gave up so fast? I was no loser, I wouldn't give up. That would be ridiculous.

When I was completely in her, I remained in my movement. I watched her face, searched for even the slightest bit of pain, but didn't find one.

If she was well? To ask her I didn't dare. How would that look like? I wasn't sissy. Besides I just used her here for my purposes. It wasn't more than that for me. Anyway I wanted to believe it myself.

Gentle and still careful I felt how she stroked over my back. Her fingers stroked as light as a feather over my skin, that I hardly noticted it, on the other hand my body did. It made my skin crawl down my whole back. Her touches on my skin didn't just aroused me, but also other parts of my body. My cock throbbed inside of her body.

By all means I had this feeling. So intensive, I felt it.

"Sasuke..."

Quietly got her lovely voice through my ear.

"...I'm okay!"

She smiled at me and pressed her lips briefly on mine.

Was I that absent, that even she recognized it? I hardly could believe it, that of all people she gave me courage. Somehow this was a consorted world. Nevertheless I was the one, who wanted to have her in my bed at any costs.

After I tasted Sakura's lips, it was nearly like I tasted blood, and wanted more of it. I pushed my lips hard onto hers, took her completly for me. I wanted her, to feel her with each fiber of my being. I was crazy for this woman. She made a maniac of me. I didn't know how, but she made it. She had casted a spell over me. It would be hard to escape once more.

I withdrew myself from her. So far, that just the tip of my member was inside of her, and entered her again from the start.

Because of my movement we both had to pant, even though she panted more than I. It was so new and still wonderful.

Again I moved my pelvis and each time I had the feeling that I got even deeper then before. And no matter how often I repeated it, she was and stayed so tight as before, when she didn't even get tighter.

"Sakura~..."

I wanted to say her how tight she was, how hard she made it for me, but I let it go. She didn't have to know it. She couldn't change anything. I just hoped, that she enjoyed this night and her first time. At the beginning I had felt, how I had pierced something very thin through in her – her hymen.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura moaned loudly, since I had hit a certain spot inside her. I repeated it and she moaned again, clawed her hands firmly into my shoulders to find some support.

"More! More! Don't stop!"

She really begged me, while each word was joined with a gasp or moan. Her eyes nearly burned with excitement, when I watched her how she laid beneath me. I could have habituated at this sight, when I hadn't already known, how this would end. Even though I would hurt her with this, I had to take this risk.

The favor to not stop and give her more, I could do for her. I did it with pleasure, when she already begged me to. Who could resist her?

When I watched her, how she laid moaning under me, her lips slightly opened and once in a while panted my name, who could resist this sight?

I lowered my head to her right side, directly to her ear, nibbled lightly on it, while I whispered something into it.

"Do you like it, Sakura?"

I let my pelvis circle, when I was deep down inside her. If she could feel it? I didn't know, still I tried it out. After all I didn't know much about this either. I didn't admit it gladly, but it was also my first time.

"Hmmm..."

She bit again on her bottom lip, to embarrassed to give a real answer and turned her face away from me. I would stick to one's guns so fast.

"Yes or no?"

Extra I remained inside her, didn't make any movement, just to tease her. She should lay it on the line for me, that she liked it. Something different I wouldn't accept. If she didn't like it, she wouldn't always make this beautiful noises with her sweet mouth, of that I was confident.

"You are mean..."

It wasn't the answer, that I had expected. Now she said it the second time, but this time it didn't seem like it was just a joke.

Had I done something wrong? I wasn't sure about it.

I just wanted to tease her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around my neck, stroked my hair lightly and ruffled it even more up. For a moment I felt, how she moved her pelvis against mine, just to get me to do it further.

"...you shall not stop yet!"

Slightly poutedly and sulky she looked at me, pressed me more against her body, that I could feel, how her breasts squeezed against my chest and rubbed against my skin with each movement.

God, I already wanted to contuine, to feel more of it, but so easily I didn't admit defeat. She still hadn't given me an answer.

"Say it!"

I demanded once more to do it. If she wanted to feel more, she had to say the truth. I wanted to know it, that she liked it and especially, that I didn't do anything against her will.

"Say, that you want me!"

Again I felt her fingers in my black hair, but this time she really grabbed on them, so that I had to look at her. Our lips were just a few centimeters away from each other.

And even though it hurt lightly, like she grabbed on my hair, anyhow it fit to her temper.

"I want you! Satisfied? Then move your sweet ass and take me!"

I didn't let her say it twice. She thought my ass was sweet?

Gladly I did her this favor.

Without waiting for an answer from me, she kissed me hard and claiming, pressing her pelvis against mine and I thrusted forward. It even felt much more better then before. I couldn't say why it was like that. It just felt a thousand times better. Maybe my senses played a joke with me.

But also I noticed something else, what I didn't like.

I felt, that I couldn't keep up like that much longer, and still I wanted to make her scream my name while she came.

My thrusts got faster and harder, as I increased the pace.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura moaned hard under me, breathed just unregular and clawed her fingers further into my shoulders. I didn't care much, even it slightly hurt. I was used to worst.

After a few more thrusts I couldn't hold back myself anymore, burried my face next to hers, when we were close to each other, and came groaning inside her. I felt how the cum defuelled inside her, all the tension vanished from me.

Heavy breathing I laid on her.

She breathed also hard and unregular, but I hadn't given her an orgasm. Would this be the case, I had noticed it. What would I have expected? It was for us both the first time. Something like that wasn't so easy to reach.

Maybe the next time, I thought, although there would be no next time. This would be the only night, I would never forget a moment about it.

When I finally caught my breath, I pulled out of her and rolled down from her, so that I laid next to her now.

She seemed to be more worn out than me. Her breath was still unregular and her eyes were closed. Nearly like she tried to calm herself this way.

"You all right?"

I wouldn't ask, if she was okay or not. That was a bit odd, since I wasn't the type for this. I couldn't risk to get soft after all, I wouldn't stay long. My plan was fixed, it wouldn't change.

Sakura nodded lightly, when she turned her head to me. A soft smile laid on her lips, her cheeks still red from the action before. She just looked too sweet. I would never confess these thoughts to her. How would that look like?

Besides I would hurt her more than enough soon. I shouldn't give her any false hopes.

Without asking she cuddled against my chest and closed her eyes. Was she tired? I hoped it.

I let her do as she liked, though it was a bit unpleasant for me, that she was so close to me, even the whole thing was already finished.

It was better, if she picked up less then possible on it.

Slowly her breath got flat and steady, she seemed to be asleep.

When I noticed that, I carfully disengaged from her, sat up and took my boxers, which laid next to the bed, to put them on. Right when I wanted to pick up the rest of my clothes and to pull them on quick, so that I didn't wake her up, to disappear in the quiet night and to leave her alone behind, I heard her voice behind me.

"You do know, that someone doesn't get pregnant so fast?"

She lightly grinned at me, pulled the blanket around her body and sat up in the bed.

I didn't admit it gladly, but she was right. This fact I had totally forgotten and discounted. What should I do now? The plan to leave now was out of the question.

"Do you still want to go?"

If I hadn't known any better, I would have heard the sad undertone in her voice. She didn't want that I go. I noticed it on her. Who could resent her?

After all that, what happened this night between us, it was no wonder. I was torn back and forth. I couldn't stay, I couldn't go either, since I wasn't sure, that she was pregnant from me. I was trapped in a hopeless situation.

"Sasuke..."

Now it wasn't just anymore her voice, which had this sad underton, but also her eyes, which looked at me with this glance.

How could someone resist those eyes?

It was very hard for me. I couldn't fall for her. It would just bring sorrow for all, I knew that very well. There would be never peace.

I approached her, sat to her on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. My hand found her cheek, which I stroked lightly. She shouldn't be so sad. I didn't want to hurt her and still I did it.

"Sleep now!"

I was sorry for it. I did it again to her. Again I would let her alone, but this time it was forever. There was no going back. There was never a going back for me. Never mind how much my heart hurt, I ignored it. This was my way, which I had to go.

"No! I don't want to sleep! Why Sasuke? Tell me, why you're doing this?"

Sakura was furious, I noticed it with each word, which she said. It was a wonder, that she could control herself not to scream.

"Sakura!"

I was serious, really serious. She shouldn't expect an answer. I couldn't give her any. Couldn't she understand it?

For the outside I played the strong and silent, but in reality it looked very different inside me. No one should see it and no one would ever see it. For that reason I already made sure very good with my manner, so that the people stayed away from me.

And still it didn't work with her. Why? Why didn't she let me go?

Always anew she appeared in my head, hogged up my thoughts and didn't go away again.

I dared to let that happen. It wasn't good. It just got me on the wrong way. I knew where I belonged and how all would end. I knew it very well.

"Nothing Sakura! With that you can't forbid me to speak. Tell me, what's the point of that? Why do you want to leave me alone again?"

I noticed, that she fought with the tears. She shouldn't cry because of me. I wasn't worth her tears.

Though I knew, that I wasn't good for her, I couldn't do anything against it to get closer to her. She was my drug, I couldn't let her off. Now I had to, no matter how painful it was for her or me.

"Don't ask questions! It's better like that..."

It wasn't easy for me, still I did it. I hugged her the last time and gave her a fast hit against the neck, that she got to lay unconscious in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Gently I laid her back on the bed, covered her body and bend over her. Softly I kissed her on the lips a last time, which I would never taste again. In my thoughts I would never forget anything ever.

I let go of her, pulled my clothes back on and looked at her one last time, before I disappeared forever.

Not much time had passed, just a few weeks and it took me back again to Konoha. I had to make sure, that my plan proceeded as thought. Secretly I wanted to look after Sakura, if she was well.

After I had left her on that night, I hadn't seen her again yet.

The closer I got to Konoha, the more my heart hurt. It hurt and I didn't know why. I couldn't do anything against it. It couldn't be disabled.

With ease I gained entry into the village, without someone noticing me. I was like a shadow, which moved nimbly and unseen.

No one should notice my presence, not even Sakura. I just wanted to see her one last time and to make sure, that she was pregnant with my legacy. Should this not be the case, my fine neat proposed plan wouldn't be realized.

I seemed like forever for me, until I had finally found her.

Of all places she was in the Hokage tower, where I could be easily found. I lowered my chakra down at a minimum, as I went quietly and carefully through the empty corridors. To my luck it seemed like nothing was going on at the moment, since hardly any people crossed my path. This made my work much easier.

When I followed Sakura's trail, I noticed, that she was in the room of the Hokage. I pressed my ear to the door, to listen what they spoke of inside.

Unfortunately, I could only hear bits and pieces of words, but it was enough to get a grin on my lips.

Furiously, I heard Sakura's and Tsunade's voices, how they talked about something. The only words, which were important to me, were these like „pregnant" or „pregnancy", which I heard really clearly.

Relieved I breathed out. It was easier, then I had thought. Sakura didn't give me a hard time.

With this joyful news, that she was pregnant with my heir, I left the Hokage tower, so that I wouldn't be nocitied at least. What would it bring for me, if they would catch me at the end? Nothing.

To be on the safe side, I waited until nightfall.

The whole time, since she had left the Hokage tower, I watched Sakura at every turn. Of course so, that she couldn't notice me. Even though my heart said something different, I should hug her and make her mine, my brain won in the end. I had to trim back my needs. They didn't help me at all, they were just a hindrance at the moment.

I made my choice, long before she had turned my head. I couldn't turn back time.

My way – it didn't lead to her.

After I had watched her enough, and I was sure, that she was fine here, I could say „good bye", even though just in my thoughts. I let her go. She was free, even it wasn't quite right. I had left her something. A part of me. I hoped she would take good care of it. I was really sure about it, since I knew her very well.

I left Konoha, turned my back on everything and everyone. Her as well, though it was hard for me. It had to be.

Never would I come back again. Never would I be anywhere. I knew, how all would end. My end and also his, it was lying ahead.

It had take a few days, maybe even a few weeks, til I had found the location of my brother Itachi. I had totally lost my sense of time. I didn't even know which day of the week we had. A lot informations and footway everywhere I had taken, that I finally had found him. Now it was time.

The place, where I was, was surrounded by many stones. Far and wide, where ever you looked, you saw stones. The dust, which was whirled up by the wind, flow through the air, let me cough lightly, as it came in my air passages.

Here he should be? How fitting, I thought. Who else would come freely into such an area?

Weren't I be here because of him, I would hardly set a foot on this ground. The only thing, what I could think of, for what this area was good, was for training. Here you could be really without interruption, did as you please, without that somebody could get hurt in the process. A perfect place.

I closes my eyelids, got calm and listened to my surrounding. I sweeped all for a trace of chakra, no matter how weak it could be. I would find him. The hide and seek had an end.

Even though it was really weak and hardly noticeable, I felt a chakra from the east direction and went there. My own chakra I had lowered so much, that it nearly wasn't noticeable. I didn't want to risk, that he got away again. I wanted as far as possible to avoid more searching after Itachi.

As I had found him under the veil of darkness, hidden by a few big rocks, I approached him upright and determined. I stopped, let enough space between us both and looked at him with constricted eyes. The hate burned inside me, I was really angry and would have gladly gone for his thoat, but I controlled myself.

"Sasuke..."

He looked at me as if he already had waited for me. A soft smile, maybe even a grin, I couldn't say it exactly, laid on his lips. How gladly I had punched it from his face. I hated him for all that, what he did to me. Thanks to him I went through hell.

"...I have already waited for you!

Now I had to grin. He would lose his grin soon. I was really certain of victory. He could never ever guess what I wanted to do. Even he wasn't that good.

"Itachi..."

I clenched my fist, resisted the urge to hit it hard into his face and relaxed it again. This favor I wouldn't do him, since he would get, what he wanted then. But no, I had different plans, even though they also didn't bar a fight out.

"...I didn't come, to talk with you!"

This was serious for me, deadly serious even. I didn't have fear of death. Soon it would befall us both, if nothing came between it.

"You sure know, why I'm here!"

I looked with red eyes at him. This here, the Sharingan eyes, they were our bloodline. All shinobi feared them, we were feared, even hated. It happened to most people, who got a bloodline. I just hoped, that the baby, who grew up in Sakura's belly, didn't have this bloodline. Absolutely excludable I wasn't, but hope died as it is well known at last.

"Yes, I know, little brother!"

Again it seethed, I was nearly at it to hit into his face, but I could barely hold myself back.

My glance against it spoke volumes, hatefully I looked at him.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that. You aren't my brother anymore!"

Who did he think he was? After all that, what he had done to me, he still saw himself as my brother. If he really would be my brother, he had never done such horrible things.

Didn't he know how much he hurt me with it? It hurt and didn't stop, I couldn't do anything against it.

I just saw only one way out.

Before he could say anymore, I dashed up to him and attacked him with a kunai. I knew, that I couldn't do much against him with it, but that wasn't even my plan. It was just a distraction. I didn't know, if I had a chance against him, but I did my best. It had to work.

I hadn't anything to lose.

Like I had thought, he blocked my attack easily. I looked grinning at him. He shouldn't think, that I was so weak. I would show him what I could do.

I hadn't left the village, went with Orochimaru and trained so hard for nothing.

I was ready... Ready to make this all an end.

He showed me his eyes, the eyes, which I hadn't, the Mangekyou Sharingan. Even though I didn't have them, I still played in his league. With the normal Sharingan eyes I looked at him, the following fight took place in our minds.

I didn't retreat, I wanted to win, to make this haunting an end.

"Is that all, Sasuke?"

Disdainful and from above he looked at me. I gnashed my teeth. My anger increased more and more. Who did he think he was?

"I will show you, what I'm made of!"

And I did it.

I didn't know anymore how long this fight lasted. It felt like hours, which had past. My powers waned, after we had a clash, but I didn't give up. Never would I give up, my pride and ambition didn't let that happen. I didn't care, if I died, as long as he followed me into death. From the beginning I had planned to bite the dust together with him.

Also I noticed on him, that he slowly got tired and his powers waned. He wasn't invincible after all. Neither of us were. In comparison to our last meeting I noticed, that something had changed. He seemed to be weaker. I didn't know what it was, but maybe it was because of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

All the more it was better for me, I thought. Like that I had an easy game.

I knew, that I could only make one hit now, my body and my last chakra didn't allow me anymore. This would be the final blow. He seemed to be in a similar condition like me, but he smiled at the same time. Why did he smile?

In my anger and despair I didn't think further on it, gathering my rest of chakra and formed a Chidori in my right hand.

With it I stormed resolved up at him. My goal was clear, my way laid here and it would take an end at this place.

A going back was unthinkable, didn't came into my mind.

When our attacks clashed together, it banged loudly, as the energy of both our attacks discharged. Due to the blast I was pushed backwards, crashed against a stonewall and vomiting blood.

What happened to Itachi, I didn't realize anymore.

My eyelids closed, I hadn't any strength to keep them open,

That was it now – my end. I looked smiling to it.

I was ready to die alone in this desert, felt like everything got easy and I gave up on myself.

Was this the heaven?

It felt so pretty warm. My whole body was surrounded by a warmth. I didn't know where it came from, but it felt very comfortable.

This really had to be the heaven. Maybe it was the hell, I thought grinning.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Really quietly I heard a voice. To who did it belong? It was so quiet, that I couldn't understand it. Was it important?

What did they still want from me, when I was already dead?

"Sasuke-kun...!"

Again I heard this voice, but now it was a bit louder than before. Who was it? It was hard for me to match this voice to a person.

I was so dizzy, I just knew, that it was my name, which was always called by that person, but I couldn't give an answer.

"Please..."

Now it was something different, what the voice said. What did she want from me? I didn't understand it.

"...open up your eyes!"

So clearly like now, I hadn't hear the voice before. Should I open my eyes? What would await me?

Slowly I tried to do what the voice said to me, but I was only successful, as I felt more warmth flowing through my body.

I felt how the energy and strength came back to my body.

As I finally made it to open my eyes, I looked into a very familiar face. These green eyes, this pink hair, the small button nose, never would I forget, who this person before me was.

"Sakura..."

My voice was really fragile and quiet. I hardly heard it myself, but she seemed to hear me. A gently smile formed on her lips, her hand stroked above my cheek, as she looked heartbreaking at me.

I understood nothing at all. How could this be? How could I see her right before me? Wasn't I dead?

Slowly I understood what this warmth was from. She had healed me. Startled I looked at her, searching for answers in her eyes. My mind couldn't follow anymore.

"How...?"

More didn't come over my lips. On the one hand my voice failed, on the other hand she laid a finger on my lips and signifyed me not to speak.

"Don't talk, you're still too weak."

Even though she had healed the biggest wounds, I had to admit that she was correct. I felt very weak, but I finally wanted answers.

Why was she here? From where did she know, that I was here?

I didn't understand a bit of it.

"I knew, that you planned something and so I followed you!"

She looked at me, while she further on stroked my cheek gently. Just now I understood it, what she had said a few seconds ago.

She had put herself and also the baby in danger. How could she do something reckless like this?

Well, without her I would be probably dead, but I worried more for her and the baby in her belly.

"That was dangerous, Sakura!"

Finally I found my voice again. Serious and a bit angry I looked at her. She didn't say anything, it seemed like she waited that I spoke further.

"What if something happened to the baby?"

It blurted out of me. I knew, that I normally couldn't know it, but I did it. Now it was already too late, to take back what I had said.

To my amazement she didn't seem to be surprised about this. Lightly shrewd she tried to smile at me. Something was the matter, I felt it.

"Äh... that with the baby, it was... how shall I say... a emergency lie..."

A bit shocked I looked at her. My brain tried to handle what she had said. The baby was a emergency lie? How should I understand it?

"You aren't pregnant...?"

Was it that, what she wanted to tell me?

I looked her in the eyes, as I waited for an answer.

She nodded slightly.

"I had said to you, that someone doesn't get so fast pregnant!"

Now she grinned at me, as if she still wanted to say something, that she had to say.

Understandingly I nodded briefly, since speaking was exhausting for me. Well, she wasn't pregnant. The thought alone made me a bit sad. I didn't know why I felt so. Had I looked forward to it? After all my plan failed. That Itachi was dead, I heard a bit later.

"You can still raise the ante!"

Sakura looked with blushing cheeks at me, when she said this. I understood immediatly, what she meant with it. A smile formed on my lips.

"I sure will do that!"

With her at my side, I knew, I could do everything. No matter how impossible it seemed. It was good like that, how it proceeded in the end. I wasn't sad that she had lied to me. I wasn't sad about that I still was alive.

It was gift that was given to me to begin my life a second time.

My way, it just had began.


End file.
